Meant To Be ~ Part 1
by Abbie C
Summary: This is set back in the 2nd Season, its basically just a mushy fic about Pacey/Andie and Dawson/Joey... it also has a little pre-gay Jack/Joey and some Dawson/Jen! And just a bit of Abby, for fun!


Disclaimer: Okay, yeah. I don't own Dawson's Creek, E.T. or any of the characters, k? :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Meant to Be***  
  
Scene*~ Movie night at Dawson's house.  
  
"So... what's the movie du jour Dawson?" Joey asked, looking down at her boyfriend from his bed. "Eh... I was thinking E.T. What do you think?" Dawson replied, from the floor, not bothering to look up from his large collection of movies. Joey smiled, "You know I'm a sucker for that movie, Dawson" She said, just as Jen and Jack climbed in through the window. "Hey guys" said Jen, as she made her way in through the window, followed by Jack. "Hey Dawson, hey Joey" He said, making his way in, behind her. "Hey..." Joey said, looking at Jack longingly. Dawson looked up, "Hey guys, make yourselves at home" He said, grinning. At the sound of Dawson's voice, Joey snapped out of her daze and looked at Dawson. "We thought E.T. would be appropriate for tonight, is that okay with you two?" Dawson asked Jen and Jack. Jack nodded approvingly and sat in the floor. Jen made a face, "If you insist, Dawson..." She said, sitting down across from Jack.   
  
"Are you sure you'd rather go to Dawson's house tonight, instead of being alone with me, McPhee?" Pacey asked, grinning, as he and Andie walked hand in hand towards the Leery house. Andie smiled, "I'm sure..." She said, looking up at him. "It'll be fun, then when we're done, maybe we can...." She trailed off, grinning, knowing that he knew what she meant. Pacey smiled, "I like the sound of that" he said, as they arrived at the front door of Dawson's house. Pacey knocked and just let himself in, "We're here, the party can begin" he yelled upstairs as he and Andie walked up to Dawson's room. "Heya guys!" Andie said, as Pacey led her to Dawson's computer chair. He sat down, and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Pacey grinned "Hello everyone... its nice to see all of you tonight." He said, then rolled his eyes. Dawson was just putting E.T. in as they walked in, "Hey guys" he said, moving from the floor to the bed, laying on his stomach beside Joey. He smiled at her, and she gave him an awkward grin. He looked at her, puzzled as she turned to the movie, but shrugged it off. "What's it gonna be tonight, Dawson?" Pacey asked. "E.T" Jen replied in a dull voice, before Dawson could answer. "Damn Dawson, again?" He said, shaking his head and holding Andie closer. The movie began, and Jack's eyes kept drifting towards Joey, who was cuddled close to Dawson.   
  
By the time the movie ended, Joey was in tears with Dawson still holding her close, Jen and Jack were randomly talking, and Andie and Pacey nearly asleep. Dawson looked around the room and shook his head. He stood up and turned on the lights and turned the television off. Andie and Pacey jumped at the sudden burst of light, and Joey wiped her eyes. "Well... that was a lot of fun, thank you Dawson" Jen said sarcastically, with a slight smirk. Dawson rolled his eyes, "You people don't know how to respect a good movie" Pacey rolled his eyes, "Yes we do, man... maybe if you show us a good movie, you'd see that" "Ugh" Joey growled, "Thats a great movie, Maybe, if you had actually gotten here on time, you could have had a say in what we watched" Pacey looked at Joey, "Shut your mouth, Potter" he said, looking away from her. "Bite me, Pacey" Joey replied. "Ok, as much as I love hearing you two bicker, cut it out!" Jen said, "Ok, ya know what.... I'm officially bored now" Andie said, laying back into Pacey. "Me too..." Jen said, she smirked "Lets play truth or dare" she said, looking around to see everyone else's reactions. Andie was smiling, "I'm up for it" she said, hopping out of Pacey's lap and sitting on the floor beside Jen. Pacey slowly stood up and sat beside Andie with a sigh. Andie looked at him and grinned, as she leaned into him. Joey shrugged and joined the circle, sitting beside Jack, Dawson followed after her and sat inbetween her and Pacey.   
  
"Ok, I'll start" Jen said, looking around the group, then finally landing on Joey. She smiled, "Ok, Joey... truth or dare?" Joey sighed "Um... truth" Jen smirked, "K..." she said, thinking, "Alright, lately I've been sensing some strange vibes between you and Jack. Can you explain them?" She asked, smirking. Jack looked down uncomfortably. "Umm... I don't know what you're talking about, Jen" Joey said, in a shaky nervous voice. Dawson cut his eyes between Joey and Jack, he was obviously angry, but tried not to let it show. Jen felt the awkwardness in the room, and decided to move on. "Ok.. Um, your turn then." Joey avoided looking at Dawson, but looked at everyone else to see her options.   
  
Dawson's mom knocked on his door, "Dawson, Hun, can I come in?" Dawson looked back at the door, "Uh... sure mom." Gale walked in with a smile, "Hey everybody. I just wanted to give you this incase you got hungry... I was in the cooking mood, so here ya go." She said, while setting an apple pie down on Dawson's dresser. "I'll leave you alone now, bye" She said, while walking out the door. Everyone replied with a thankyou right before she left. Joey grinned, " Ok... Pacey, truth or dare?" Pacey looked up from Andie to Joey. "Um... give me a dare, Potter" Joey smirked... "Ok... see that pie over there?" She said, looking back at the pie, then back to Pacey. Everyone in the room cracked up, except Pacey, who was reluctant but stood up and walked to the pie. "I'm gonna get you for this one, Jo" He said right before he dropped his pants and humped the pie. He turned his head around to where he could see Andie, "Wanna lick it off?" He said, laughing. She gave him a disgusted look, "Pacey..." She muttered, as her face turned red. Pacey grinned, "I'm just kidding, baby" he said while zipping his pants back up and taking his seat beside Andie.   
  
Just as he sat down, Abby popped up in the window and climbed in. "Well, well, well.... what do we have here? It looks like a party, and I wasn't invited?! I'm so very hurt!" She said, sarcastically anda rolled her eyes. "Well, while I'm here, I might as well stay for a while." Abby squeezed her way inbetween Jen and Jack.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
